


【DMC】IF。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 意识流，OOC，慎入哦。





	【DMC】IF。（VN）

这是我第一次面对面见到真正的恶魔。

他和我想象中的恶魔不太一样。

我在一所海上监狱服役，这方圆百里除去汪洋什么也没有的巨型牢笼，是军队建来关押大陆上无法控制的怪物的，不过现在这个世界哪还有无所不能的人类控制不了的怪物，所以我从入职到现在，日程只有吃吃喝喝和按时训练。

就在离我退役还有不到半年的时候，我迎来了我第一个“犯人”，听运输队的同事描述，大洋彼岸一座叫红墓的城市在几个月前爆发了一场空前绝后的灾难，有棵活的恶魔树还是什么东西连通了两个本不该相交的世界，数以千计的恶魔涌上地面，险些拆掉了那座城市。

我本以为他们会给我运来个什么吓人的怪物，结果他们从车里抬出的笼子里，竟然装着个比我还要年轻的男孩？

我纳闷地问队长是不是出了什么差错，带队的老大说，这是恶魔和人类生下的后代，是个半魔人。

而他被抬进从未使用过的牢笼时，已经昏过去了。

和男孩一并送来的报告书上描述他无法控制魔人的力量，毁掉了大半个城市，但鉴于他没有造成任何伤亡，管理层也不好像对待普通恶魔那般处死他，只能暂时送来这寸草不生的地方隔离处理。

我仔细地瞅了瞅安安静静睡在钢板床上的男孩，怎么也无法把他和恶魔划上等号。

撇开那头罕见的银白色头发，他缩成一团的背影就和我在老家的弟弟差不多，再仔细看看，那干干净净还残留着些稚气的脸，刚过发育期肌肉匀称的身体，长得过分、铁板床都装不下的双腿，啊，这孩子连睫毛都是白色的呢。

哦，那我收回刚才的话，他比我脏兮兮浑身泥的弟弟漂亮多了。

不过也许是军队来时使用了什么了不得的武器，他一直在昏睡，进食也仅仅靠同行的科学家为他扎进手臂的营养管。

一周后他醒了过来，这下我算是亲眼见识到恶魔的力量了，这看着乖乖的男孩恢复意识的瞬间直接变成个我形容不出来的模样，从那炸开的蓝光里我多少能看出他还是人的形态，甚至那头长长的白发还有些诡异地好看？

不过他徒手掰弯了卡车都拉不动的钢筋，砸穿了一米厚的混凝土墙，还差点撕烂了我的工作服。

是的，没错，事实上他并没有伤害我，他只是揪着我的领子，用那对毒蛇般的金瞳无辜而茫然地看着我。

此时此刻我用无助来形容拆掉半个城市的半魔，是不是能气死小学语文老师？不过说真的，这孩子就算变成个浑身鳞片的蓝皮恶魔，看上去依然那么无助。

身为十项优秀毕业的大兵，被个二十岁出头的男孩像个鸡崽儿似的提在空中确实有些丢人，但我也没办法啊，各种意义上的毫无办法。

我只能眼睁睁地看着赶来的军队带着上次那波科学家，拿着各种我说不上来的电击器击晕了他，然后给他带上了有我手臂那么粗的手铐脚镣，哦，还有个看上去像给猛兽带的面甲似的玩意儿。

也许是怕他咬人？

作为一个人道主义者，我觉得那身黑漆漆的枷锁着实太过分了，先不说它们都通着足以致普通人死亡的高压电源，光从外形上来看这就是明摆着不把他当人看嘛。

为了防止他越狱，科学家每天都要为他注入大量肌肉软化剂和别的一些我叫不上名字的药水，不知是恶魔的应激反应还是别的原因，他连续吐了好几天，但他本来也不吃东西，所以到了最后只能痛苦地缩在墙角干呕。

而那次暴走后，男孩仿佛放弃了生的希望似的，不吃不喝，静静地缩在铁栅栏后的角落里一动不动。

我不确定恶魔不进食的情况下多少天才会死亡，但他确实在肉眼可见的消瘦下去。

原本大小刚好的实验服没过几个月就宽了一圈，覆盖在四肢上流畅的肌肉也在渐渐消失，刚来时红润的嘴唇血色尽失。

我试着和他聊天，但从没得到过回应，他只是一直，一直地盯着铁笼外墙壁上那扇小得可怜的通风窗。

后来他似乎开始丢失原有的记忆和感官，定期来做检查的科学家们发现他记得的东西越来越少，对于触碰给出的反射也越来越少。

我悄悄问同事，他是不是会死去啊？他告诉我，半魔是不会死的，只不过再这么下去，忘记自己是人类的他也许会变成一个真正的恶魔。

但我总觉得这倔强的男孩正在死去，因为我曾经在书上看到过一句话，说人在濒死的时候会看到最想见到的人。

他开始在深夜里徒劳地挣扎，即便这些剧烈的动作只能带给他来更猛烈的电击，他还是疯了般地扭动着由于药物软弱无力的身体。

同时他又好像在呼唤着谁，他的声音透过面部护具变得模糊不堪，我只能从那些断断续续夹杂着嘶嚎的声音里勉强分辨出个名字？

好像是维…维吉尔？

那这个叫维吉尔的人，又是他的谁呢？

当然他是不会回答我的，他也没有力气回答我任何问题。

望着那对宝石般的绿眼睛里的生气儿一点点消失，我下意识地做了件也许会被狠狠记上一过的事。

我给他资料上的联系人打了电话，悄悄告诉他们监狱的坐标。

哎，如果我的弟弟也像这样被关在这鬼地方被人这么对待，我想我的爸妈绝对会崩溃的吧。

结果我没等到他的爸妈，来看望他的是四个姑娘。一个金发的，一个黑发，一个卷发，一个棕发。

小声说，她们可真火辣。

那个卷发的姑娘带来了一本书，那是本棕色的精装诗集？但可惜这里的规定并不能将任何外界来的东西放进牢笼，所以她把它留在了我这里。

栗色头发的姑娘哭着喊他尼禄，撕心裂肺，一遍又一遍，听得我都于心不忍。

不过我知道了他的名字，原来男孩的名字叫尼禄。

名叫尼禄的男孩似乎已经丢掉了大部分记忆，或许他已经认不出来人都是谁了吧，不过好在他看着栗发姑娘的眼神里总算有了些灵动的光，也不枉我冒险喊来他的家人。

金发美人和黑发美人皱着眉小声地说着什么，具体我没听清楚，只能听到依稀的几个单词，好像是在说：回去魔界找人？

她们不能逗留太久，在下一班巡逻的守卫来这里前，我不得不送她们离开。

那天晚上我小小地利用了一下私权。我也只是个小看守，我无法为他做得更多，我只能透过厚厚的铁栏杆，给他念了几句他家人带来的诗。

不得不说这书里的诗太拗口了！！！

我是不懂这些文绉绉软趴趴的句子在形容什么，不过他好像能懂？他第一次对我的声音有了反应，那双盛满泪水的绿眼睛直勾勾地望了过来。

那场面，太他妈震撼了。恶魔竟然会哭耶！？

不过哭也算是活过来的一种表现……吧？

于是后来每天深夜我都会溜过来给他念几句书上的诗。

他好像又活过来了。我挺开心的，庆幸自己挽救一条生命。

日子如此这般，一天又一天地溜走，距离他来这里已经过去半年，我就要退役了，我不知道下一任看守会对这男孩做些什么，他还能不能像我这样给这可怜的大男孩儿一些安慰呢？

事实证明，我多虑了。

我退役的前一天晚上，有只深蓝色的恶魔击穿了监狱号称导弹也无法穿透的穹顶，他还徒手打晕了我所有的同事，当然除了我。

男孩在看到他的那一秒瞬间活了过来，他拖着身上叮叮当当沉重的镣铐从床上滚了下来，好在蓝色的恶魔直接接住了他的身体。

那恶魔手里仿佛来自地狱的蓝火将世界上最硬的金属化成灰烬，然后用羽翼将怀里的人裹了个严实。

他们魔力燃烧的颜色真的很像。也许是兄弟之类的吧。

看着他们，我不禁想起我老家的蠢弟弟，不知道这么久过去他还好不好。

等我抬起头，居然发现男孩在亲吻他，期间用着软软的气音气息不稳地一遍遍呼唤着。

“Father…”

OMG，原来卸掉面甲的男孩声音这么柔软好听？他真的是个恶魔吗？？

等等？他在喊什么？老爸？

“没事了，尼禄。”

咦？？？

现在我是该好奇恶魔的声音都和他们一样好听呢？还是该惊讶来人居然是他的父亲？

不过应该没有人会这样去亲吻自己的父亲吧……难道这是恶魔间的仪式？

值得庆幸的是亲吻过后的男孩看上去比从前的每一天都精神多了，那恶魔可能给他了什么能量或者别的东西吧，总之我不用再担心他会不会死掉的问题了……吧？

借着月光我最后看了这对“父子”一眼，男孩舒舒服服地窝在他父亲的怀里，舒展了一下四肢，脸颊蹭了蹭那恶魔看上去吓死人的侧脸，最后眨眨好看的绿眼睛……就这么睡着了？

离开之前，深蓝色的恶魔转身对我微微颔首，其实我不知道他是什么意思，毕竟我也不懂恶魔的之间的肢体语言，所以我只能站在原地，目送他张开龙翼，跃入漆黑的夜空。

哦，他们还带走了我被砸塌半边的储物柜里的诗集。

我突然觉得，就这么放他们走，也挺好的。

于是我思考片刻，一脚将紧急电话踢进废墟里。

*

那个蓝色的恶魔把男孩带去了哪里？

有人说，他带把他带回了魔界，也有人说，他把他藏在了世界的尽头。

后来的事我确实不太清楚，因为海上监狱被毁掉后就彻底废弃了，关于蓝色恶魔和他的儿子的事件也被列入禁止外传的名单，我被上头调职回到了久违的家乡。

再后来，我再也没听到过有关于他们的消息，只是偶尔做梦时，我还会梦到那天月光下男孩望着他父亲时清澈透明的绿眼睛。

它们像是坠入凡间的星辰般闪闪发着光。

End or TBC？

**Author's Note:**

> 这好像是我刚开始玩鬼泣的时候写着玩的（x，理桌面发现没删，改了改错别字丢上来存个档23333，万一雷到人了在这道个歉哈。  
那会儿除了脑补V哥陪着崽子留在人间，偶尔也会想想假如哥把没办法在人间继续待下去的尼禄带回魔界会怎么样。算是另一种DMC5的IF线吧？  
后续嘛……可能就是对人间失望，哥重新当魔王，带着儿子和弟弟在魔界的故事？？？……大概。其实我已经忘掉当时想的什么了（鱼脑子发作。


End file.
